Uchiha-sama
by Agleam
Summary: "El mejor trato,para las mejores quieres que vuelvan no sólo tienes que ser buena en lo que pidan, si no en lo que ofrezcas";aquí el lema de mi trabajo y yo me lo estaba tomando en serio con uno de mis clientes pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Joder, ¿podía hacer algo? No,no podía evitar algo que yo también deseaba,algo que aún no había experimentado...Uchiha-sama. UA,Lemon.


Esta es mi primera noche en mi nuevo trabajo, no sé si fue buena idea presentarme aquí. Me llamo Sakura Haruno, nací en Konoha, un poblado muy adinerado de Japón; en el que sigo habitando actualmente. Soy una chica que se considera bastante normal; relativamente, ya que a veces mi cabello rosa grita lo contrario, mis ojos son verdes y grandes mientras que, soy demasiado pálida; ¡no sabéis como me gustaría tener una piel morena, bonita y a la que no le afecta el Sol! Sinceramente, nunca he destacado sobre las demás, puede sonar raro pero a mis dieciocho casi diecinueve años, mi cuerpo no es el deseado. Mido unos ciento sesenta centímetros. Soy delgadita, de vientre plano, pero eso también se ve reflejado en mis pechos; que no superan la talla noventa, lo único que podía enorgullecerme era de mi culo, no poseía un tamaño enorme pero respecto a mi figura destacaba, al igual que brillaba por su ausencia la musculatura de mis glúteos.

Ahora me encuentro en el vestuario de un club Nocturno; ¿nerviosa?, ¿atormentada? No, yo lo expresaría más como jodidamente acojonada. Bien, no es que esté aquí por gusto… Si no porque no me queda otra. Terminé este dichoso año el instituto, hice la selectividad en la cuál mi calificación fue bastante elevada y, pude decidirme finalmente que haría yo de mi vida después de ello. Desde que mi padre murió en lo que al parecer fue un accidente, mi madre se encuentra ingresada debido a la cantidad de alcohol que se mete entre pecho y espalda cada vez que puede; es decir, siempre. Mi figura paterna era la que se ocupaba de traer el dinero a casa puesto que, a pesar de no ser uno de los famosos empresarios que habitaban en mi ciudad natal, ganaba un dinero que nos permitía vivir bastante bien, después de su muerte; hace más de un año, decidí terminar de estudiar en la pública en la que estaba ingresada desde pequeña y, junto a mis excelentes resultados, decidí embarcarme en lo que sería la carrera de medicina aunque, para ello necesitaba dinero para pagarla y para abastecerme, de momento solo estoy yo; deseo que mi madre se recupere pronto de su "enfermedad" y pueda volver a ver esa sonrisa tan propia en su rostro pero, siempre quedará una espinita en mi corazón al haberme dejado sola ante tal pérdida, teniendo que asumir no solo que ya no volvería a ver al hombre que me había dado la vida si no, cuidando también de la que me había traído al mundo en su constante depresión. Dejando de lado mi pasado; puesto que, odio hablar de él. Aquí estoy, en el más conocido local/ bar al que acudían los más adinerados de la zona. Es un trabajo nocturno por lo que, me da la posibilidad de asistir a la universidad y estudiar atropelladamente antes de hacer mis turnos. Hace poco, me habían seleccionado de camarera en una entrevista pero, no creí que tendría que usar esta vestimenta…¡Jiraya no me lo había comentado! Y así me encuentro, descompuesta en los "camerinos", observando a como a todas les daba prácticamente igual sentirse expuestas ante tanta gente; cosa que a mí me preocupaba notoriamente.

Perdona, ¿te pasa algo? —Entonces me giré, y pude ver a una chica preciosa. Es rubia pero posee un cabello largo y lacio, que de momento lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta. Sus ojos son tan azules que se podría observar en ellos su pureza y su piel, puede que incluso fuera más blanca que la mía… ¡Pero vaya como le quedaba esa tonalidad, parecía una auténtica diva! Además, supongo que acaba de llegar porque vestía con un largo abrigo negro; muy parecido al mío, y como lo llevaba cerrado solo pude apreciar que lo que llevaba puesto eran unos vaqueros claritos, largos y ceñidos junto con unas deportivas negras llamadas "vans".

N-no…—Dije casi en un susurro algo cabizbaja.

Entonces, ¿eres así de amargada o simplemente es la ocasión? —Y tras ese comentario soltó una risita aterciopelada y comenzó a desabrocharse el chaquetón—Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, soy la camarera—Y me tendió su mano esperando mi presentación.

Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno, y también me han contratado para ocupar el puesto detrás de la barra—Ahora sí estreche su mano, y nos dedicamos una sonrisa mútua.

Ya veo…Así que supongo que sustituirás a Kohana—Cuando se deshizo de su primera prenda pude darme cuenta, no sólo es guapa si no que todas pagarían por tener ese voluptuoso cuerpo. Su camiseta negra se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver esas curvas que haría que cualquiera se volviera loco, junto a sus altos pantalones que señalaban sus largas y bonitas piernas; yo al lado de ella era como comparar a un patito con un cisne—No entiendo—Ella volvía a retomar la palabra, no sé si es que pretendía ser simpática conmigo pero creo que esta sería mi única amiga aquí.

¿Qué no entiendes? —Dije extrañada.

¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa para que estuvieras ahí parada, casi echándote a temblar? —Ahora comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta, yo solo tragué grueso para proporcionarle una respuesta a la curiosa mujercita.

Pues…es que me da vergüenza…vestirme así—Logré contestar, sí, me atormentaba la ropa; no lo niego pero, más que eso, me atormentaba la diferencia entre nosotras.

Con que eso eh…—Primero puso una cara adorable y pensativa para después soltar otra de sus risitas—Yo puedo ayudarte, ¡vamos! —Entonces me agarró del brazo, y me llevó a otra parte del vestuario.

**·**

**·**

**·**

—Bien…creo, que ya estás lista—Habían transcurrido unos treinta minutos desde que me había ofrecido a su ayuda; la Yamanaka ya estaba vestida, llevaba una camisa de cuello y blanca, como la de hombres ejecutivos, unos pantalones altos y cortos negros unidos a unos ligueros, una pajarita negra y por último un sombrero negro, se había soltado el cabello por lo que lucía irresistiblemente perfecta. El trabajo comenzaba dentro de diez minutos así que ya no teníamos tiempo de ningún parloteo más, pero…cuando me levanté y puse la mirada sobre el espejo no ví a ese patito, si no a un cisne delicado y hermoso, me toque el pelo que antes estaba recogido en una coleta mientras que ahora caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, mis ojos ahora pintados levemente con algo de rimel y mis labios rosita me hacían ver sensual e irresistible, además, el calor de aquella sala me enrojecía los chaquetes; no parecía yo, esa conclusión era obvia.

—Es…es perfecto Ino—dije mirándola entusiasmada a lo que me respondió con una sonrisa— ¡Muchas gracias, no sé de veras como agradecértelo!—Ahora mismo, aquella desconocida se acababa de convertir en mi Diosa.

—Vamos Saku, tienes que vestirte—Entonces yo, desabotoné mi estiloso abrigo negro, creo que eran de la misma marca que el de Ino, tenía botones dorados grandes en una de las partes, y era como una especie de ¿gabardina negra? Sí, esa es la única descripción que se me ocurre. Al quitarme la primera prenda ella pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dije haciéndome una revisión.

—Nada, es sólo que… No esperaba ese estilo tan divino de una chica que nunca ha cogido el eyer-line o el lápiz de ojos—Y así sin más una carcajada que me pegó al instante se hizo presente. Yo llevaba puesto al igual que ella unos vaqueros pero al contrario eran oscuros, aunque yo llevaba una blusa blanca y negra estampada de flores de esas tonalidades combinadas con unos castellanos con algo de plataforma del color del chaquetón y el bolso a juego. Me desvestí por completo dejando ver mi ropa interior reservada; constaba de unas bragas de rayitas negras y blancas y, un sujetador blanco que ni siquiera tenía aro. Iba a coger mi ropa cuando de repente gritó horrorizada— ¡Joder! ¡Menos mal que sólo yo conozco este sitio en los vestuarios porque si no me daría vergüenza ajena! —

Ese comentario puede que me irritara un poco— ¡Pero qué es lo que sucede ahora! —Exclamé.

— ¡Sakura no tienes diez años para vestirte con esa ropa! —Suspiró. ¿A caso decía que mi ropa interior tampoco era apropiada para el maldito trabajo? —Así nunca harás que tu cuerpo tome forma, tampoco derrocharás sensualidad, ni elegancia… Con ese sujetador lo único que tendrás será un pecho más plano que tu barriga—A continuación la observé, como de aquel espacio tan reducido que se encontraba dentro de los cambiadores había un cajón debajo de la especie de tocador en el que antes me hallaba, y sacó un tanga de encaje oscuro a juego con un sujetador también de encaje con aro y con esto de lo que ahora llaman push-up.

—Estás loca si piensas que me pondré eso—Escupí.

—Corrección; estás loca si piensas que no te pondrás esto—Y me lo lanzó, pude atraparlo con dificultad, lo miré con una cara que ni yo misma descifré—Y apresúrate si no quieres que nos pillen aquí dentro, en breve empieza nuestro turno—

Volví a hacerle una mirada a las prendas íntimas que sostenía y me las puse rápido para evitar una discusión inútil en la que claramente saldría perdiendo. Guardé mis braguitas y mi brasier en el bolso y saqué el uniforme que tantas dudas me creaba. Me lo coloqué y cuando me ví reflejada en el espejo pude ver unos pechos casi como los de mi recién conocida, un vientre plano que era notorio, y un short que marcaba mi super-culo. Genial, parecía una pilingui pero, el verme así me gustaba, me hacía sexy. Para terminar puse también el gorro sobre mi cabeza, parece ser que las camareras comparten uniforme así que iba exactamente igual a Ino.

—Eso me gusta más—Se acercó a mí, y cogió mi mentón elevándolo; entonces cruzamos miradas mediante el reflejo del espejo, y ahí me percaté de esa sonrisa, esa arrogante y sexy sonrisa que debía derretir a tantos hombres.

— ¿Vamos? —Retrocedí para coger mis accesorios, meterlo en mi bonito y cómoda bolsa y cerrarla. Salimos rápidamente del escondrijo de la rubia, colocamos nuestras cosas en unas taquillas que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían y nos dirigimos a la barra. El local es grande, sin duda, y faltaba tan poco para verlo petado de gente que tuve que soltar un suspiro para despedir ahora mi nerviosismo, parece que durante el proceso de transformación estaba segura; ella me daba seguridad, pero ahora… Parecía que todo se me quedaba grande. Pero entonces, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro; la mano de mi amiga.

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien así que…relájate y prepárate para ver a muchos hombres irresistibles y a otros asquerosos que se creen irresistibles, ¿de acuerdo? —Y otra vez su reconfortante sonrisa se dibujó en su cara a la que yo solo asentí.

Acto seguido, apareció el señor que me había entrevistado; Jiraya, dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

—Ino, ¿por qué no hay nadie más aquí? —pregunté.

—Pues verás, digamos que tú y yo somos las camareras, hay alguien ocupándose de la música, algunas bailarinas que más tarde harán una actuación o tantas como se las pida el pública y después hay una serie de habitaciones en las que todos los que próximamente estarán aquí podrán llevarse a cualquiera de nosotras a una habitación para hacer yo que sé que cosa, pero en nosotras no se suelen fijar si no que eso es más trabajo de Karin y sus secuaces; las que "bailan" —Esta última aclaración me dejó más tranquila, no quería que esto me implicara demasiado con mis clientes.

Por fin abrieron las puertas y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el establecimiento se iba llenando de todo tipo de personas; mafiosos, viejos carcamales y millonarios, jovencitos adinerados y caprichosos o bien tipos normales que querían beberse un trago y saciar sus deseos sexuales. Ino, al ser mi primer día, me dejó a mí replegada en la barra para no tener que contonearme demasiado, ella lo hacía bien, andaba con esos tacones como si fuera en zapatillas; lujuriosa, preciosa y encantadora, todos los hombres la miraban hasta que el telón se levantó y presentaron la actuación de la noche por una especie de megáfono, debido a la música y a las numerosas ordenes que me estaban pidiendo, no logré escuchar lo que dijo por ese audífono pero definitivamente su voz es masculina. A continuación aparecieron cinco chicas vestidas con lo mínimo; más o menos como un cavaret pero moderno. Una vestimenta que constaba de un corset beige con flores negras que les subía a todas las tetas hasta el cuello, un mini culot oscuro aparentemente aterciopelado y unas medias de rejillas con tacones de aguja finísima del color de la primera prenda las hacía verse apetecible, pero parece ser que el centro del espectáculo era la peliroja que se encontraba en el centro recostada en un sillón y haciendo movimientos totalmente insinuantes. Me quedé embobada ante ella, me resultaba elegante el baile que realizaban pero a su vez vulgar, precisamente ella no era la que destacaba por su bonita danza pero si que era la más "atrevida"; por así decirlo.

Pero mi ensimismamiento no tardó en ser interrumpido.

— ¡Saku! ¿En qué piensas? Esta es la tercera vez que te llamo—me gritó sin un resultado estruendoso por la alta música que había en el ambiente.

—Lo siento Ino…estaba distraída—le comenté aún observando de reojo el escenario.

—Sé que no quieres salir pero parece ser que un cliente te vio cuando entró por aquí, y le gustó tu cara. Quiere que le tomes nota de los cubatas, sólo eso, tranquila—Me informó cediéndome la bandeja de hierro en la que posaba una libretilla con un bolígrafo.

—Está bien…—Mi respuesta fue pesada, no quería moverme de la barra, no quería tener a mi espalda las miradas de unos borrachos, sinceramente.

—Está sentado con un rubio pollo, justo enfrente del escenario. El único dúo que se encuentra allí—Me explicó para posicionarse ella donde yo me encontraba para poder continuar con la tarea de servir los cubatas—Por cierto, sé simpática. Son amigos del dueño así que no nos conviene caerle mal por muy arrogante que sea—

Cerré los ojos por un momento, intentando controlar mis nervios; mis pasos torpes tras la barra no llamaban la atención pero sí que lo haría el caerme en medio de toda esa gente. Así que abrí los ojos, apreté la libreta con fuerza y dejé la bandeja en nuestra "recepción" y, antes de poder encaminarme hacia ellos escuché otro consejo que me vendría bastante bien a continuación.

—Ve tranquila, haz que tus piernas vayan por delante de ti; cruzándolas, con la espalda bien recta y la cabeza bien alta, lo demás saldrá solo. Y no olvides lo siguiente, apódalos; el rubio es Uzumaki-sama y el moreno Uchiha-sama; fue el que solicitó tu presencia. Te puede parecer ridículo pero recuerda esto: "El mejor trato, para las mejores personas. Si quieres que vuelvan no sólo tienes que ser buena en lo que pidan, si no en lo que ofrezcas". No son mejores, ni mucho menos jefes de todos pero, haz que escuchen lo que ellos piensan, lo que ellos creen, lo que realmente quieren oír.

Después de esto, decididamente fui contoneándome imitando los gestos de sus caderas. Por suerte, todos observaban el espectáculo que estaban dando las tipas que bailaban pero cuando ya me estaba acercando a la zona indicada por Ino, sentí unos orbes azabaches que me comían con la mirada, sentí como recorrían cada parte de mi pequeño cuerpo y por primera vez sentí, que yo era el centro de atención del mundo, de las vistas de los pecaminosos hombrecitos que estaban allí pero lo mejor fue ver como se dibujaba esa sonrisa de medio lado en aquel Dios griego que había solicitado, basto eso para que me hiciera sentir caliente, así que sonreí y con mis mejores esfuerzos llegué de la mejor forma a su mesa. Miré primero al rubio que antes estaba de espaldas a mí, para después dedicarla una que ni yo misma reconocí al otro chico. Pelo azabache como sus profundos ojos, tez blanca, sonrisa perfecta y con clase, no porque llevara un traje de chaqueta ni mucho menos, si no porque su rostro irradiaba dicha cualidad. Era prácticamente perfecto.

Recordé lo que me acababan de decir así que opté por utilizar mi tono más sexy, desconocido y en desuso de todos los que podía aportarles, llevé mi mano para quitarme el sombrero y hacer una leve reverencia con mi sonrisa más "cachonda". Y cuando aún no me había incorporado lo dije, dije eso que nunca pensé que diría pero que escapó de mis labios sin mi permiso aunque no me importó lo más mínimo.

—Uchiha-sama, ¿cómo podría yo satisfacer sus deseos? —


End file.
